666
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Oneshot para el concurso Tenkaishi Fanfiction, edición Girl Power de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" Aquellos ojos celestes, profundos e inocuos fueron la puerta a un pasado que Launch deseó mantener para siempre en el olvido.


**Oneshot para el concurso Tenkaishi Fanfiction, edición Girl Power de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**

 **Personaje por sorteo: Launch**

 **Personaje secundario elegido: Bura.**

 **Refran: "Piensa el león que todos son de su condición"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **666**

 **.**

 **.**

Estacionó su automóvil frente a la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba emocionada y feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que había visto a sus amigos? Mucho. Eso era seguro. Pero en esos momentos nada importaba.

Al fin estaba ahí.

—¡Launch! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó Bulma, emocionada.

—¡Oh, querida Bulma! —devolvió Launch. —Me alegra tanto estar aquí. —sonrió.

Al lado de la científica estaba Vegeta, a quien la de cabello esponjado miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Lo mismo digo. Hace mucho que no te veíamos. Ya llamé a Gokú y a Krilin. En un rato estarán aquí.

La felicidad y las ansias llenaron su pecho. Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, vería a sus amigos juntos.

—¿Mamá? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la pequeña princesa Brief, saliendo de detrás de Bulma.

Launch parpadeó desconcertada. Era una niña hermosa de entre seis y ocho años.

—Bura, ella es Launch. Una amiga muy querida. —la presentó la madre.

—¿Y esta pequeña tan encantadora es tú hija, Bulma?

—Así es. —afirmó. —Su nombre es Bura.

—Mucho gusto —saludó la menor con una tierna sonrisa.

—Oh, el gusto es mío, pequeñita.

Launch se acercó a Bura y se agachó a su altura. Quedó muy cerca de ella. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, celestes como el océano, profundos, intesos, penetrantes... inocentes... Y amedida que la miraba, que se sumergía en aquellos fanales, más atrapada se sentía, más enfrascada, era como si aquellos dos luceros la hipnotizaran o la llevaran a otro mundo, a un mundo que era lejano, extraño e irreal, tanto, que poco a poco sensaciones que nunca había sentido —o que creyó nunca hacerlo— la anegaron de manera inexorable.

"Tú serás quien me mate", una voz suave, enferma y truculenta hizo eco en su mente.

.

.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó un jóven de cabellos negros y mirada amable. Sin embargo, detrás de esos ojos grises intensos que la miraban con fijeza, parecía esconderse algo que a la niña le inquietó, y eso mismo hacía que se limitara a permanecer parada e inmóvil entre el medio de los escombros y los cuerpos ensangrentados.

—¿Tú los has matado? —preguntó mientras parpadeaba.

El mayor la miró con súbita sorpresa. Ella era una niña que no podía superar los 8 años de edad, y a pesar del horror que se hallaba a su alrededor, del horror que ella misma había provocado momentos atrás, aquellos dos fanales eran los más límpidos e inocuos que jamás hubiera podido contemplar, eso lo estremeció por unos instantes, y luego se preguntó si una inocencia tan pura podía existir en ese mundo tan purulento. No obstante, luego de procesar lo que estaba pasando por unos largos segundos, al fin pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando. No. Una inocencia así era imposible. Lo que estaba viendo era pura ficción. Una criatura así en realidad no existía.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo el que los mató?

—Usted tiene un arma.

Cuánta ceguera, cuánta distorsión de la realidad. Esa inocencia no era nada más que una mentira.

—Lo que tú pienses está bien, pequeña. De todas maneras si te explico lo que pasó en realidad lo bloquearas o lo distorcionaras, así que no sirve de nada que lo haga. —le dijo con aquella amabilidad escueta y fría que caracterizaba su persona.

La niña parpadeó varias veces confundida. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que aquel jóven le había dicho.

—¿Quieres comer un plato de comida? Si vienes conmigo te aseguro que no volverás a pasar hambre. —prometió con una sonrisa al mismo que alargaba su mano para ofrecerle venir con él.

—Eres un extraño para mí. Además tú has matado a todas estas personas. —lo acusó.

El joven la miró con expresión condescendiente, y con una voz perturbadoramente serena dijo:

—¿Sabes? Lo que vi hace un rato fue increíble. Realmente necesito a alguien como tú.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? —le preguntó ignorando lo que ella le había dicho.

—Launch.

—Bien, Launch, ¿serías tan amable de presentarme a la otra Launch? Estoy segura que con ella podré llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿La otra?

—Oh, ya veo —comprendió—. Así que no eres consciente de ella. —luego de meditarlo unos segundos finalmente dijo—: eso no es problema.

Y después de esas palabras lo único que la niña logró ver fue la ampliación de su sonrisa y el repentino y agudo dolor en su estómago. Ella pegó un grito y cayó al suelo con ambos brazos presionando la zona de su cuerpo afectada. A continuación, el jóven tenía su Uzi 9 milímetros apuntando hacia ella sin quitar aquella sonrisa afable pero carente de verdadera emoción. La niña solo lo miraba con temor. Él decidió que quella agresión no había sido suficiente, entonces disparó y una bala dio en el muslo derecho de Launch, haciendo que un gran chorro se sangre emergiera y otro grito sonoro inundara el funesto lugar.

El viento empezó a soplar. El polvo se levantó. Los cabellos de la niña invadieron su rostro y luego de pronto un silencio sepulcral lo invadió todo, haciendo que un único sonido hiciera eco.

Un estornudo.

.

.

Un hombre de edad avanzada con bata blanca y expresión impertérrita, y un hombre alto de cuerpo bastante entrenado que traía una ametralladora en la mano derecha, escoltaban a un niño de diez años que vestía un pijama hospitalario blanco y un collar negro a la medida de su cuello. El menor lucía asustado y tembloroso porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que los niños que eran seleccionados por aquellos dos hombres jamás se los volvía a ver.

—J-Juro que me esforzaré más... —musitó el pequeño inundado de un terror visceral.

El científico hizo caso omiso de las palabras del niño. El hombre alto simplemente se limitó a esbozarle aquella sonrisa vacía que siempre portaba por mera cortesía protocolar.

Finalmente se detuvieron al final de un pasillo muy apartado de las demás salas de experimentos. Generalmente, estos siempre estaban uno al lado del otro y tenían ventanas. Sin embargo, la que estaba frente a ellos solo tenía una puerta liza y gris sin ningún cartel y estaba totalmente aislada. Era como haber llegado a las profundidades más recónditas de aquellas instalaciones de martirio y horror absoluto.

El hombre de la ametralladora fue quien abrió la puerta, tan lentamente que para el niño, quien ya empezaba a llorar por el pánico instalado en sus entrañas, le pareció una eternidad de suspenso e insana tortura.

Los tres dieron un paso. El lugar estaba desolado. Lo único que había era una adolescente de cabellos rubios y rizados que tenía un pañuelo rojo a modo de vincha. Estaba parada en el medio de aquel tétrico lugar.

Un olor viciado salió del lugar. Era un olor horrible, nauseabundo

Un olor a muerte.

Ambos sujetos obligaron al menor a entrar, siendo inútil el desepero del niño por no querer hacerlo.

El hombre de musculatura le lanzó una mirada a la jóven que estaba en el medio de aquella opacidad lúgubre. Ella entendió perfectamente lo que debía hacer cuando dejaran a aquella misera alma cuya oportunidad de tener una infancia digna se le había arrancado a una muy corta edad.

Y antes de que el pequeño se pudiera dar cuenta, el científico y el hombre del arma desaparecieron de la habitación, dejandolo solo con la jóven que lo miraba con aquellas dos estalactitas verdes que portaba por ojos. En ese momento, el verdadero terror llenó cada fibra de su cuerpo.

.

.

—¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! —exigió saber.

—Trabajo. Simplemente eso, Launch. —contestó el hombre con serenidad y su típica sonrisa.

—¡Dije que ya no lo haría más!

—Oh, no te preocupes. No se trata de _eso_. Solo necesito que te encargues de cuidar de estas dos pobres almas. —dijo refiriendose a quienes traía consigo.

Launch estaba totalmente irritada y cólerica. Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo con "cuidar" a aquella mujer maltratada y asustada y a aquella niña de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color que venían con él.

—No quiero. —negó rotundamente.

—Me temo que no estás en posición de negarte, mi querída Launch. —declaró con el irritante aspecto de quien controla la situación por completo.

—¡Ka! ¡Te dije que no quiero!

Dicho eso, Launch le apunto con una ametralladora que había estado sobre la única mesa que estaba en la sala. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Ka ni siquiera se inmutó ante la repentina acción de quien había salvado de la hambruna de un pueblo miserable y caótico ocho años atrás, de hecho, parecía divertirle la situación.

—No tienes porqué ponerte agresiva. Cálmate. ¿Ves a esta niña? Ella es el experimento 666. Es todo un éxito así que no necesitas encargarte de ella como todas las docenas de balas que has usado para deshacerte de los demás experimentos fallidos.

Al escucharlo, una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio, furia y pesadumbre la invadió. Miró a la infanta y en sus ojos apareció un asombro que la turbó de sobremanera. Era demasiado pequeña como para ser un experimento exitoso. La mayoría de los niños desarrollaban sus poderes inyectados a los ocho o nueve años, pero sino lo hacían, después de los diez años, se los clasificaban como esperimentos fallidos de los cuales ella se había encargado de eliminar durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ya no lo hacía.

Con el último niño que había matado sintió que tuvo suficiente y le había dicho a Ka y al científico seleccionador que ya no quería hacerlo más. De eso hace casi un año atrás. Ahora había alguien más que se encargaba de ese trabajo. No sabía quién, y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que hacía en la actualidad era robar a grandes empresas y bancos para conseguir los fondos para financiar los experimentos de aquellos retorcidos científicos.

Ella dejó de apuntarlo.

—¿Qué hay de la mujer?

—Eso... —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ka adoptó una expresión algo seria que a Launch la desconcertó. —Verás, Lauch, 666 es una niña muy especial. Demasiado valiosa para todos los que están a cargo de los experimentos. Pero resulta que así como es la más valiosa, también es muy peligrosa y difícil de controlar.

—Vé al grano. —demandó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Esta mujer es la madre de 666. Luego de darnos cuenta que 666 no podía ser controlada por los medios habituales, buscamos a la madre de la niña. Y ella nos sirvió hasta cierto punto. Esta mujer es la única que medianamente puede hacer lo que queremos. Sin embargo, 666 no siempre hace lo que le dice su madre.

—¿Y qué rayos tengo que ver con todo eso?

—¿No lo entiendes, Launch? Tú eres la mejor de nosotros después de mi para obligar a las personas a obedecer ordenes.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, totalmente molesta por lo que le estaba diciendo. No obstante, se controló y no descargó su enojo.

—¿Qué hay del collar?

—Obsoleto ante el poder de 666. Fascinante, ¿no lo crees? —volvió a sonreir.

Ella llevó su mirada a la mujer. Podía darse cuenta que detrás de aquel pijama hospitalario yacía un cuerpo desnutrido y lacerado, seguramente por las torturas a las cuales había sido sometida para hacer que ella le dijera a su hija lo que los científicos querían de 666. Por otro lado, la pequeña de ojos celestes lucía bastante bien, de hecho, los ojos de Launch se abrieron de par a par al darse cuenta que la pequeña sonreía cual infanta risueña y tranquila. ¿Por qué? Jamás en sus ocho años de permanecer en ese infierno había visto a un niño sonreir como 666 lo hacía.

—Mucho gusto, señorita. —la saludó 666.

.

.

—¡Deja de hacerme preguntas! —exclamó irritada la rubia.

—Tú cuidas de mi. Yo estoy aburrida. —declaró 666.

—Juega con tu madre. —le exigió.

—Ella es como un zombie, ¿no la ves? En una criatura que está agonizando y casi al borde de la muerte. No me sirve así.

Launch la miró incrédula.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así de la mujer que te dio la vida?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Ella me trajo a este mundo para permanecer encerrada en este lugar. No creo deberle nada. —declaró con naturalidad. —No creo deberle nada a nadie. —dijo eso último con una inocencia que parecía esconder algo enfermo en lo más profundo de su alma. —Lo único que deseo hacer mientras viva es divertirme lo más que pueda. —le sonrió. —¿Jugarás conmigo?

A Launch le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando. La serenidad, la sonrisa, los ojos brillantes, el carisma, la afabilidad...

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —quiso saber la rubia.

—¿Qué tal si le vuelas los sesos a mi madre? —sugirió con simpleza.

De pronto, la respiración le había quedado estancada en la garganta a la mercenaria a cargo de la niña.

—¿De qué... —le costaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar —estás hablando...?

—¿Mhm? ¿Algún problema? La verdad es que de vez en cuando me gusta observar en vez de hacerlo por mi cuenta. A veces siento que destruir y matar son cosas demasiado fáciles para mi al extremo de que ya no es divertido.

Launch miró a la mujer sentada en un rincón de la habitación gris. Ella sabía que aquella mujer había escuchado perfectamente lo que su hija había dicho. Sin embargo, parecía tener un efecto nulo sobre su caríz depresivo y débil.

—¡Tú! —exclamó de repente Launch, dirigiendose hacia la mujer. —¡¿Cómo es que tu hija desarrolló una mente tan retorcida?! —demandó saber.

Pero la demacrada mujer no contestó.

—¡Responde maldita sea!

—¿Y tú cómo crees que sucedió? —habló por primera vez con una voz ronca y sombría. —Ha estado aquí desde antes que cumpliera el año de edad.

—¡¿Y acaso no te importa?!

—¿A tí sí? —interrumpió 666.

Launch viró su mirada hacia ella. Lo que halló fue algo que la sobresaltó e hizo que una gota de sudor cayera por su sien. La profundidad de los ojos de aquella niña nunca fueron más notorios desde que le habían asignado hacerse cargo de ella. 666 tenía la mirada afilada y oscura, como si en esos instantes le estuviera revelando un poco de su verdadera naturaleza.

—¿A tí sí? —volvió a repetir con impaciencia y cierta irritación que no se molestaba en ocultar. Su voz sonaba totalmente diferente: escalofriante, maquiavélica.

Launch no supo qué contestar. Aquel semblante repentino la dejó estupefacta y le heló la sangre al mismo tiempo.

—No intentes parecer bondadosa, mercenaria. —siguió hablando la de ojos celestes. —Eres igual a todos los mounstros que están aquí. Pretendes ser diferente, pero eres la misma asesina que se ha encargado de matar a todos los niños que eran inservibles.

Una sonrisa enloquecida se dibujó en su infantil rostro.

.

.

Launch no sabía la razón que la había llevado a ir a visitar a la madre de 666 en su lecho de muerte que era la enfermería, pero la cuestión era que ya estaba ahí, y, por alguna razón, sentía cierta culpabilidad por su agonía apesar de que la desnutrición y la depresión habían sido las verdaderas causas de su fenecimiento.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la raquítica mujer con la voz débil.

—En la habitación de siempre. —respondió la rúbia.

—Protégela. —le imploró.

La mercenaria permaneció con aquel semblante duro que siempre portaba. Sólo miraba a la madre martirizada.

—¿Quién te piensas que soy? —finalmente le contestó. —¿Kamisama?

—Aquella locura morbosa que se ha apoderado de su alma es producto de un mecanismo de autodefenza que ella ha desarrollado para poder sobrellevar el horror que le ha tocado vivir en este lugar tan tenebroso. No es su cúlpa. Hasta ahora he sido yo quien la ha protegido de todas las torturas que pudieron ser para ella, pero ahora... —tosió sangre. —Ya no puedo... —dijo con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por alguien que sugirió volarte los sesos solo por diversión?

—Porque es mi hija, mi pequeña niña... —tosió de nuevo —Tú no eres una mala persona. Este lugar no es para tí. Después de estos meses que he pasado contigo me he dado cuenta que no disfrutas de matar como los demás.

—¡Ha! No pretendas hacer que sabes quién soy. —le espetó con el ceño fruncido.

—Huye... —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Huye... Por favor... y llévate a mi hija contigo. Cura su mente y has que viva una vida digna de una niña normal y feliz... Te lo ruego... Sé que... —la respiración le estaba fallando. —Sé que eres... T-Tú...

Y de pronto, el corazón de la mujer había dejado de funcionar.

.

.

Estaba sentada en el medio de la sala gris. Había tan solo una mesa metálica y dos sillas. Launch estaba parada. 666 estaba sentada. La pequeña movía los pies sin que ellos pudieran llegar al piso. Traía una sonrisita en el rostro y los ojos brillantes, impacientes.

—¿Ya has pensado en algo? —habló la niña con la voz cantarina.

—Sí.

La emoción invadió el semblante de la de ojos celestes.

—¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Quiero saber! —exclamó exaltada.

—Pienso en que si no cierras la boca te meteré una bala en la cabeza. —amenazó Launch.

La decepción fue evidente en el rostro de 666, como si le hubieran negado comer su dulce favorito.

—Oye, yo estaba hablando de un juego divertido. —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Una vena resaltó en su frente.

—Bien. Si no vamos a jugar al menos dime cuándo es la próxima sesión.

La jóven la miró desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía preguntar tal cosa? ¿Cómo podía estar impaciente de ir a esas horrorosas sesiones dónde experimentaban con ella?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—¿Mhm? ¿No es obvio? Tú no eres divertida. Ahí al menos podré acabar con algunas vidas. Eso realmente ya es aburrido, pero al menos es mejor que estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada.

—¡Suficiente! Lo que dices es lo más sádico que he escuchado.

—¿Sádico...? —parpadeó la menor

La expresión de la niña era de total desconcierto. Y de un momento a otro su mirada se ensombreció.

—¿Odias lo sádico? ¿Odías a las personas sádicas, Launch?

Aquella mirada espantó a la rubia. Pocas veces la de cabellos celestes se la mostraba, y cuando así era, Launch se sumergía en un mundo de irrealidad, en un mundo extraño, que le era perturbador.

—Lo odio. —contestó con firmeza luego de una larga pausa.

—¿Te odías a ti misma, Launch?

La pregunta la paralizó.

—¿De qué...?

—¿Odías ser tan mounstrosamente sádica? —siguió hablando 666 con una impavidez absoluta.

No pudo responder. Y no sabía porqué, o tal vez... solo tal vez... en el fondo tenía la respuesta, pero dicha respuesta era algo que no quería sacar a la luz.

—Te dije que cerraras la boca. —le espetó.

—¿Te gusta nadar en tu propio cieno?

Y tan pronto como terminó de decir esas palabras, sintió el gancho derecho de la joven mercenaria incrustado en el estómago de 666. Ella cayó y fue arrastrada hasta golpear contra la pared debido a la potencia del golpe.

—Claro que sí. —empezó a reír 666, ignorando el dolor, como si toda aquella situación fuera lo más divertido que hubiera vivido jamás. —Realmente eres patética.

666 presionó su estómago, no por el dolor del golpe, sino por lo hilarante que le resultaba la situación. Profería una risa exagerada, escueta y tenebrosa. Launch solo la miraba con irritación y furia mientras el experimento se levantaba.

—¿Crees que eres diferente? —volvió a reír durante unos segundos más. —Tú si que eres divertida —se burló.

—¡Tú no me conoces, maldito experimento! —vociferó cólerica.

—Al contrario. Entiendo perfectamente quién eres. Hasta hace casi un año fuiste la encargada de deshacerte de los niños inservibles para aquellos científicos. Luego pediste que te dieran otro trabajo porque sentiste cúlpa. Lo mismo con mi madre...

Launch abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía ella todo eso?

—¿Cómo es que...?

—¿Cómo lo sé? —la interrumpió.

Nuevamente, la joven mercenaria se quedó sin aliento. Y 666 sonrió con satisfacción al ver su reacción.

—Bueno, los datos precisos... pues... digamos que no es algo díficil de saber para mi. En cuanto a lo demás... —la miró con fijeza, con los ojos penetrantes. —Es evidente. Tú eres igual a todos aquí, igual a mi. La misma bazofia. Eres tan repugnantemente sádica como todos los que te rodean.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué puedes saber tú? ¡Apenas eres una niña!

666 volvió a lanzar una risa ruidosa y enloquecida.

—¿Te empeñas en negarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar lo que eres? Has vivido la mitad de tu vida matando sin una razón válida, permaneces en este lugar sin ni siquiera intentar irte, me mantienes aislada de todo, y lo peor... —hizo una pequeña pausa —has hecho que tu propia mente se vuelva mórbida.

Launch solo la escuchaba. No era capaz de articular palabra alguna, pero estaba confundida, muy confundida, no por lo primero que había dicho y que de por sí era como taladrar su cabeza sin piedad, sino por lo último.

—¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! —exigió saber.

—Eres sádica y cruel, pero al mismo tiempo odias eso de tí. Igual que la mayoría de las personas aquí. Creo que aparte eres masoquista. Y aún así... —Hizo otro silencio —no te resignas a mantener una parte de ti fuera de toda esa crueldad. La inocencia es peligrosa, ¿sabes? Aún si dicha inocencia es ficticia.

De nuevo, Launch no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Escucha, maldita niña, me importa un rábano que seas un súper experimento, te mataré sino te callas.

—¿No entiendes lo que te digo, verdad? —rió —Pero te mueres por saber porque en lo más recóndito de tu ser sabes que hay verdad en mis vocablos a pesar de que no las entiendes.

—¡Silencio! —apuntó su ametralladora hacia 666. No obstante, como si unas manos invisibles se la arrebataran, el arma salió disparada y fue a parar lejos de Launch.

El pavor la invadió. Los ojos se le abrieron al máximo. Estaba inmóvil como si un siniestro poder se adueñara de sus músculos. La rubia no podía mirar otra cosa que no sean los infaustos ojos celestes de 666.

—¿Qué eres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué soy, preguntas? Soy exactamente el mismo mounstro que tú. Solo que yo lo acepto, acepto todo lo que soy. Sin mentiras ni intentos por resguardar una inocencia ilusoria.

—Lo que dices son patrañas. No tienen el menor sentido. —declaró, tratando de recomponerse.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime qué has hecho ayer?

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

—Lo dudo.

Y como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría, Launch se quedó tiesa al darse cuenta que la fecha en su reloj de muñeca se había saltado un día.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó con el sudor naciendole de la frente.

—Te daré un consejo para que puedas lidiar con tu propia esencia, Launch...

Lo que había escuchado le resultaba absurdo. ¿Quién escucharía los consejos de una niña? Y más si se trataba de ella.

—Acepta tu oscuridad, acepta que eres igual a los demás, acepta que eres igual a mi.

—No sabes nada, niña del demonio. —dijo arrugando el entrecejo y apretando los dientes—¡Tú en realidad no sabes nada de mi!

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —afirmó con una seguridad escalofriante.

—Eso es... ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo puedes estár tan segura? —el pavor la dominaba al extremo de no coordinar sus pensamientos con su dicción.

Esa pareció ser la pregunta que la menor tanto anhelaba que la rubia hiciera, porque tan pronto como la terminó de decir, 666 la miró con los ojos enloquecidos y desorbitados. Ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida y enferma se dibujó en su rostro cual muñeca siniestra.

—Porque tú serás quien me mate.

.

.

Launch, Ka y el científico seleccionador observaban la habitación blanca desde afuera a través de un vídrio polarizado.

El blanco inmáculado de aquel lugar se había visto corrompido por el carmín de otros experimentos, tanto de los que habían sido un éxito como de los que no. En el medio de esos cadáveres, yacía 666 cubierta de sangre. Sus ojos eran dos faros que destilaban éxtasis.

Launch podía ver claramente el deseo mórbido de más sangre en la niña.

—Es una lástima —dijo Ka con falsa pena. —Launch, me temo que esto no puede continuar así. —la miró con aquella sonrisa que la rubia no toleraba.

.

.

666 estaba atada de pies y manos en una silla metálica. Ella sonreía cual niña inocente esperando su golosina. Launch estaba frente a ella con su fiel compañero: un Uzi 9 milímetros, apuntando hacia la cabeza del experimento que le había costado millones de dólares a los macabros científicos.

"T-Tú... e-eres una buena... chica...", recordó las últimas palabras de la raquítica mujer.

—No lo soy —susurró antes de disparar.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe con el corazón palpitandose desenfrenadamente. Miró a su alrededor alarmada y vio juguetes, muñecas y osos de peluches de todo tipo y colores. Eso la desconcertó, pero poco a poco fue recuperando el pulso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bura desde la puerta. La pequeña la miraba con curiosidad puesto que el cabello y los ojos de Launch habían cambiado de color. Ahora el pelo era rubio y los ojos verdes.

Launch empezó a temblar nuevamente. ¿Por qué su terrible pasado la perseguía? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a ser la Launch que había nacido solo para tolerar aquella locura de la cual ya no deseaba volver a probar? Así es. Sólo había podido tolerar ser esa Launch cuando sintió la cálidez de vivir en Kame House con personas que eran capaces de lenificar aquel pasado maldito, y cuando se había enamorado de Tenshinhan, pero luego de que eso no resultara, y de que se alejara de los demás, había decidido que vivir como su otro yo era lo mejor, tan sólo guardado los recuerdos insanos para la Launch del cabello rubio. Y ahora que veía a esa niña con un terrible parecido a la que la había marcado antes de huir de _aquel_ aterrador lugar, ella tuvo que emerger nuevamente para combatir aquello que la perturbaba tanto, porque vivir a través de la Launch de cabello azul era lo único que le permitía vivir en paz.

La pequeña parpadeó al no recibir respuesta.

La mayor sólo la miraba en silencio. Esta vez con mirada análitica. Ahora que la observaba mejor, el parecido sí era demasiado, pero en los ojos de la pequeña había pura inocencia, sin rastro de maldad ni algo cáustico escondido detrás de las apariencias.

—¿Quieres que le diga a mi mami que llame a un doctor?

Bura sonrió genuinamente. Launch sintió paz, tranquilidad, cálidez. La hija de Bulma y Vegeta era realmente encantadora. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que esa dulzura de niña era igual a la que conoció en el pasado?

No, no lo era.

—Estoy bien. —finalmente contestó.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora: No sé si interpreté bien la frase, pero esto fue lo que surgió a raíz de ella. Estuve un poco a las apuradas y me agarró desesperación durante momentos debido a la falta de inspiración. De todas maneras, más allá de todo, lo que realmente deseo es poder entretener un rato. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Anna Bradbury**


End file.
